This Could Be All That I've Waited For
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Daniela is All Time Low's best friend, but when a opportunity of a life time is given to her, will she leave them? And will her and Alex ever get together? A All Time Low fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my new story! This chapter is a little rough, but don't worry, it WILL get better. I just don't like writing first chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**P.S. Next time I say to one of you that I want to start a new story, smack me. **

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"You couldn't be more wrong," I said, walking out of the classroom with Alex.

"Prove it," he demanded, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Crop circles form so many different ways! For example, fires, airplanes," I sighed, knowing this wouldn't sway his decision.

"It's aliens, just admit it," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Just keep thinking that," I mumbled, patting his chest.

"Over here!" Jack called to us, standing next to an empty lunch table.

Alex and I walked over to it, and I sat down at the table, opening my binders.

"You always do homework at lunch," Jack grumbled, looking through my folders I had spread out on the table.

"That's because I wanna pass," I said, glaring at him and Alex.

"We're going to be rock stars, our grades don't mean anything," Jack shot back at me, smiling.

"I'm going to an actress, mine won't either," I replied, putting my reading glasses on.

"Hey," Rian greeted us, sitting down at the table.

"Hi, where are Zack and Kara?" I asked him, looking at the two empty seats at the table.

"Zack's in the principles office and Kara is coming," Rian pointed to the short blond girl, who was running over to our table.

"Hey!" Kara shouted at us, sitting in her chair. "How's your day going?"

I groaned, "teachers give me too much homework."

"You take advanced classes," Jack pointed out, reading some paper I wrote for my English class.

"I wanna drop out, it's my parents faults, talk to them," I said.

"Hey," Zack grumbled, sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Kara and I asked him, using our 'no nonsense' tones.

"School found out about the party last Friday, guess who has detention for a week?" Zack inquired, laying his head on the lunch table.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, rubbing his back.

"Oh well, I'm going to get lunch," Zack said, getting up. Everyone but Alex followed after him (but that's because Alex and I always shared my lunch)

"I haven't seen you in a while," Alex mumbled, biting into my apple.

"We see each other every day! We walk to school together, and we hang out after school every day together," I explained, wondering what he meant.

"No Dani, we're always with other people then," Alex sighed, handing me the apple.

"Oh, you mean you miss Wednesday nights?" I asked, laughing.

I had known Alex since 6th grade, because he moved next door to me. Ever since then, we always made Wednesdays nights 'our' nights. We would rent movies, go for walks or just hang in my room. It

was then we would tell each other how our week went, and rant about out shitty lives.

"Of course I miss them, I mean don't get me wrong, I love hanging with the band and Kara but…" Alex left the sentence hanging.

"I miss them too," I whispered, looking down at the table. "So, how about this Wednesday, we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good," Alex replied, taking a drink from my water.

"Good," I said, going back to my work.

"Okay so, I was thinking I could drive today," Jack announced, carrying a tray full of food.

Everyone else sat back down at the table, staring at Jack wide-eyed.

"No!" We all yelled, making everyone in the cafeteria look at us.

"Why not?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's recap the last time we let you drive. You ran over a sprinkler head, you flipped off an old lady, and while making a sharp turn, you almost threw Dani and I out of the truck," Kara said, ticking the incidents off with her fingers.

"And I don't get another chance?" Jack inquired.

"No," Rian said, in his 'this is the final decision' tone.

"Whose house are we at today?" Zack asked.

"Um, mine, and before you ask, yes my dad will be home," I said, smirking at the guys.

"He hates us!" Alex screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

"And he hates you the most," Kara laughed, looking at Alex.

"Oh well, just don't talk to him," I said, rubbing his arm.

The bell rang, and I smiled. That meant it was time for my favorite class, drama. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to a famous actress, it's really what I what my career to be.

~!~

The rest of my day flew by, mostly because I was having too much fun in drama.

"Ready?" I asked Alex, closing his locker door for him.

"Yep," he replied, hooking his arm through mine.

Alex and I were strange. We both liked each other, and we both knew it. Hell, everyone we hung out with knew it. But neither of us wanted to date each other, knowing that someday we would have to break up. He wanted to be a rock star, and I wanted to be an actress. It just wouldn't work out.

We met Jack and Kara by their lockers, then walked out of the school, heading for Zack's beat up white pickup truck, knowing him and Rian would already be there.

Alex and I climbed into the bed of the truck, while Jack and Kara sat together inside the truck.

"Hey look! It's the emo freaks!" One of the cheerleaders shouted, pointing to us.

"I thought skinny jeans were for girls!" A jock, Aaron, yelled at the guys.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, flipping him off.

Zack started up the truck, before a fight broke out, and started speeding towards my house.

I shook my black angled bangs out of my eyes, and I leaned up against Alex.

"I have a new song for you to edit," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Awesome," I replied, giving him a high five.

Alex was in a band, along with Rian, Zack and Jack. They formed in 9th grade, calling themselves All Time Low, and ever since then I had been editing the songs they wrote. I have to admit it, they have talent.

Zack parked in my driveway, and I stood up on the side of the truck, jumping down onto the pavement.

When I walked into the house my dad was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. My bitch of a step- mom was sitting at the bar, looking through her Vogue magazine.

"Daniela!" My dad yelled, walking into the living room, "how are you?"

"Fine," I grumbled, starting to walk up the stairs to my room, everyone else followed.

I slammed my door shut and went to lay on my bed, snuggling into Alex's side.

Kara and Rian sat on the floor, holding hands, while Zack sat in my computer chair, and Jack sat at the foot of bed, laying across it.

This was how we hung out, sometimes we wouldn't talk, or sometimes we did. It depended on the day.

"Hey, we have a show Friday," Alex announced.

"Random," I mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"No, I meant you and Kara are coming, right?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course," Kara sighed, "we always do."

"She's right," I agreed. Every single show the guys played we were there, I even went when I was sick.

"I have a play Thursday," I said, looking at the guys.

"What is it?" Jack inquired.

"Romeo and Juliet," I replied, blushing.

"Lemme guess, you're Juliet," Kara said, smirking at me.

"Yes," I sighed, "and I hate Romeo."

"Who's playing him?" Rian asked, looking concerned. Which is why I loved Rian, he looked out for all us, even if it was something as insignificant as this.

"Josh," I grumbled, thinking about the jock who teased us everyday for being 'emo', which we weren't. We just wore skinny jeans and band tees, apparently that classified us as 'emo' nowadays.

"We'll cheer you on, right guys?" Alex said, giving everyone his death glare.

"Of course!" Kara shouted, "we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks," I mumbled, laying my head on Alex's chest.

Rian's phone started ringing, and he checked the caller ID, "my mom. C'mon guys, let's go home."

"Alright, bye!" Jack yelled, running out of my room. Rian and Zack gave me hugs, and Kara kissed me on the cheek, then they left.

"Wanna eat at my place?" Alex asked, gently stroking my hair.

"Yeah," I replied, getting up.

Alex and I walked hand in hand down the stairs, and mumbling a goodbye to my parents, we left my house, crossing through my front lawn and into his. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the longest chapter I have EVER written, so I really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

** Dani POV

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Alex," I said, crawling out of his bed.

"Anytime," he mumbled, curling up to his pillow.

"Alright," I sighed, "remember at six we're going over to Rian's, I'll pick you, 'kay?"

"Alright. Now leave, I need beauty sleep," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"You're going to need more than sleep to make you beautiful," I joked, running out of his room.

Alex's mom, Isobel, was downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted me, walking over to give me a hug.

"Morning," I replied, "that son of yours is still sleeping."

"One day I'm just going to drag him out of his room," she said, putting some pancakes on a plate and laying it in the middle of the table.

"I'll help," I offered, laughing. "Alright, I'll see you later Mrs. G, thanks for letting me stay, and for the awesome dinner last night."

"You're not going anywhere before I've seen that you've eaten, you're to thin," she said, setting five plates around the dinner table.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling like was imposing.

"Nonsense, you're my daughter," she smiled, "now eat. I'm going to go get my lazy sons up."

"Have fun," I said, sarcastically.

~!~

"Where have you been?" Candi, my step-mom, spat at me when I walked into my house.

"With Alex," I replied, "why?"

"You're school called, they said you skipped class on Monday," My dad stated, walking into the living room.

"So?" I inquired, they never cared if I had skipped class in the past.

"They said that you were skipping with Alex, Jack, Rian, Zack and Kara," My dad said, arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"You're grounded. Not only have you been skipping more, but your grades have dropped to B's, which Harvard won't like." My dad said, and Candi smirked.

"I'm not going to Harvard!" I shrieked, "and I don't care what you do to me, I'm still going to hang out with them!"

"Room, now." My dad demanded, starting to drag me up the stairs. I pried my arm out of his grip and I slammed my door.

I fell onto my bed, starting to cry into my pillow.

I heard the familiar clink of something hitting my window, so I dried my eyes and moved my drapes away from my window.

Alex was on the other side.

"How on earth?" I asked, opening up the window. Then I saw that he was jumping up and down on a plastic lawn chair. When he jumped back up I caught his hands and dragged him through my window.

"Hey," he greeted me, giving me a hug.

"Hey," I mumbled into his shoulder, laying my head on his chest.

"What's wrong Dani?" Alex asked, touching my tear-stained face.

"Parents," I sighed, pulling away from him and laying on my bed.

"How bad was it?" he inquired, sitting across from me.

"Not bad, he just said that I was grounded because I skipped class with you guys, then he ranted about me getting into Harvard," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sorry," he whispered, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"Only a couple more months and I can start my career and move out," I said, counting down the days to my 18th birthday.

"Yeah, just don't forget me when you become a big star," Alex said, grinning at me.

"The same thing goes to you, Mr. Future Rock Star," I laughed.

"Deal," he agreed, "so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, looking around my room. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah," he sighed, getting up from my bed to go pick out a DVD from my shelf.

There was a knock on my door, and my eyes went wide, Alex ran into my closet, softly shutting the door.

"Come in," I yelled, turning on my T.V.

Candi came in and sat on my bed, I could see Alex peeking through the cracks in my closet door and tried not to smile.

"Listen," she said, sitting down on my bed. "What your father did was the smartest thing for you. Forget those 'friends' of yours, their just going to end up being homeless kids after school," Alex's eyes went wide and he flipped Candi off, "I know you're probably mad right now, but a doctor is the best choice for your career." She got up and walked to my door, "I know you're not going to obey what your father and I asked for, so I'm going to be driving you to and from school, and you're not to leave this house," then walked out of my door, locking it.

"Bitch," I groaned, "come out Alex."

"Forget her, okay?" He asked, sitting on my bed and pulling me into his lap.

"Whatever, let's just watch that movie," I whispered, blinking back the tears in my eyes.

Alex pressed play on the DVD remote and my favorite movie, Spiderman, came on.

I smiled and laid my head on Alex's chest, then I closed my eyes, feeling secure in his arms.

~!~

I felt the bed shifting, so I opened my eyes.

"Shit," I heard Alex mumbled, "sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"No you're fine, sorry I fell asleep," I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"No problem. Did you want to go to Rian's house?" Alex asked me, opening up my window.

"Yeah," I said, pausing at the window.

"Hold on," Alex grumbled, and he lowered himself out of my window, and I heard him land on the chair. "Okay, I'll catch you!"

I bit my lip, "you sure?"

"Dani," Alex grumbled, "trust me."

"Okay," I said, and I swung myself over the window ledge. I felt myself scream as I saw the ground come closer, but then I felt arms catch me, bridal style.

"Thanks," I breathed and kissed Alex's cheek.

"No problem," he replied, setting me on the ground, and taking my hand.

Alex's black Honda Civic was sitting in his driveway, so we ran to the car, and Alex gunning the engine.

"We're going to be late," Alex mumbled, speeding down our road.

"We'll be fine," I replied, checking my phone.

~!~

We made it to Rian's house a half an hour late, and everyone was waiting for us in his basement.

"Sorry," I apologized, sitting next to Kara on the two barstools that were out.

Alex strapped on his guitar, and started playing "Memories That Fade Like Photographs" which was a song that Alex had written for me when I left Baltimore last summer to stay with my grandparents.

It also during this time that I Alex and I had started to hook up (which we don't do anymore.)

Kara and I clapped when the song ended, and I wiped a stray tear from my eye. That song always made me cry because it reminded me that Alex and I could never be together.

"Any requests? Ah, yes, the blond girl in the audience," Jack said, pointing to Kara.

"Last Flight Home!" She screamed, throwing her hands into the air.

Kara and I sang along with the guys the rest of the night, and Jack even tried to teach Kara and I a couple of guitar strings. (Key word: tried.)

"So," Zack said, taking his guitar off and unplugging it from the amp, "you all are coming over to my house tomorrow."

"Except me," I said, sighing.

"Oh don't worry," Alex laughed, "I've come up for a plan to get you out of the house."

"And that would be how?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Candi drives you home, Zack drives to my house. Then I'll break you out of your room, and Zack can drive us over to his house," Alex explained.

"Since when does Zack play chauffeur?" Zack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since the bitch grounded me, sorry," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Aw, I'm sorry Dani," Kara hugged me, "wanna stay with me?"

"No, thank you, though," I mumbled, "I don't think I could pull off that escape."

"I understand," she said, patting my back. "Okay, let's eat, I'm starving."

~!~

"Bye," I called out of the door, pulling Alex with me. We both got into his car and he started driving home.

"So what's your plan to get me back into my house?" I asked Alex, who had been silent most of the car ride home.

"You'll see," he smiled, pulling into his driveway.

I got out and walked over to the side of the house where my bedroom window was, waiting to see Alex's 'great plan.'

"Hop on," Alex said, bending down so I could get onto his shoulders.

"You're smart," I complemented him, opening my window. I grabbed the side of my window and pulled myself into my room. "Thanks Alex!" I yelled, closing my window.

Just as I was turning around my bedroom light turned on, and I saw my dad and Candi sitting on my bed, looking very pissed.

"Damn it," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ: I am currently putting "I'm Going To Ask Her To Marry Me" and "This Is How We Do" on HOLD. I promise I will finish them, but right now I really want to work on "Come One, Come All" and "This Could Be All That I've Waited For". Writing four stories is really stressful so once these two are done I will finish those. I'm sorry and cuss me out if that makes you happy, but I hope you understand my decision. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

** Dani POV

"Where have you been?" My dad growled, walking to stand right in front of me.

"Out," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Out?" Candi repeated, "do you know how worried I was?" Then she started to fake cry, you could tell, she makes choking sounds when she fake cries, which she was making now.

"Bitch," I mumbled, leaning against my wall.

"You will NOT call your mother that!" My dad shouted at me, slapping me across the face.

"She's not my mom!" I shrieked, tears forming in my eyes.

"You're so insulting," Candi cried, running out of my room.

"Fuck you!" I called out of my door, then I walked over to my bed and laid down on it.

"How dare you?" My dad whispered, then hit me, hard, in the middle of my back.

I grunted in pain, but held it in. I had been through this plenty of times to know not to scream, it just made him hit me harder.

"I'm going to be sleeping outside your door, if I so much as hear a peep, I'm coming in. Got it?" My dad asked me, and I numbly nodded my head. "Good." Then he slammed my bedroom door shut.

I grabbed my phone off of my dresser and I texted Alex, who was the only person who knew that my dad abused me.

I wrote, "_it happened again_," then sent the text. I knew Alex would understand what I meant.

My phone vibrated and I opened his message,

_"Where and how bad?"_

I sighed and replied, "_on my back, that one took the breath out of me, and across my face, which left a red mark._"

_"What do you need/want me to do?_" Was his response.

I smiled and texted back, _"nothing you can do, I'll deal with it. I'm going to go to bed, love ya."_

_"Love ya too, I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"_ Then he put a little smiley face at the end.

I turned off my phone and climbed under covers, silently crying myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review**

**

* * *

**

Dani POV

"Get up!" I heard Candi yell, then shake me awake.

"I'm awake, now leave me alone bitch," I said, getting out of bed.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'll be waiting outside out in the hall."

I shook my head and walked into my closet, getting changed.

I decided to wear my white Face To Face shirt, with black skinny jeans. Then I slipped Alex's black beanie onto my head (I stole it from him last year.)

When I walked into my bathroom I checked my face, and sure enough, I had a red mark on my right cheek. I applied my foundation thickly, which covered it up. Then I put on my black eyeliner and I walked back into my room. I slipped my cell phone into my back pocket, and I grabbed my backpack.

When I opened my door, Candi was outside in the hall, just like she promised. I stalked past her and I ran down the stairs, slamming the front door closed. I got into her pink Mustang and waited for her to come out.

Candi almost got lost driving to my school, because she was too busy talking on her cell phone to pay attention where she was driving.

When she pulled into the school parking lot I got out and sprinted into the school, wanting to get far away from her.

Alex was leaning against his locker, which was right next to mine. When he saw me coming he had relief in his eyes and he pulled me into a hug.

"Alex that hurts," I said, wincing when he patted the spot on my back where my dad hit me.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"It's not your fault," I mumbled, opening my locker. I took out my advanced reading and math textbooks, then slammed it shut. "Can you skip third block today?"

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked, starting to walk me to my classroom.

"Because I am, I'll meet you in the auditorium," I said, kissing his cheek and walking into my reading classroom.

~!~

"You realize this isn't a good idea, right?" Alex asked me, when I entered the auditorium. He was already here, laying on the stage.

"That's why I'm doing it," I replied, sitting across from him.

"Can I see how bad?" Alex inquired, and I knew what he was talking about. I turned my back to him and I lifted my shirt up, that way he could see the bruise on my back, right below my bra.

I felt his cold hands touch the bruise and I tensed up, trying not wince. A small whimper escaped my lips and I felt Alex pull my shirt back down.

"I'm so sorry," Alex whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned around and buried my head into his shoulder.

"It's fine," I mumbled, "anyway, what's up with you?"

"Jack and I got detention for 'making inappropriate comments'," he said, and I felt him grin.

"How long?" I replied, not surprised.

"This whole week, starting tomorrow. But we'll be with Zack," he added, shrugging.

"That doesn't sound like a punishment," I said, frowning.

"I know, it's awesome," he said, laughing. "And there's no one else in there."

"That's so unfair," I replied, pouting.

"Sorry," he gently patted my back.

"Oh well," I shrugged.

We spent the rest of the time in each others arms, and Alex whispered comforting words to me, which made me instantly better.

The bell rang and Alex and I ran to the cafeteria, quickly finding a empty table and throwing our stuff on it that way no one would try to sit with us.

Kara and Rian came to over to our table, both of them looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, raising my eyebrow.

"We got detention," Kara groaned, laying her head on the table.

"Woo! More people to spend it with us!" Jack yelled, him and Zack sitting at the table.

"Why?" I asked her, ignoring the guys chatter about what to do in detention.

"Rian and I got caught skipping class and we were making out, so the principle gave us a week's detention, saying it would 'teach us a lesson." Kara explained, sighing.

"I'm the only one without detention," I exclaimed, starting to think.

"Don't do it," Alex warned me, recognizing the glint in my eye.

"Too late," I replied getting up.

I walked over to the cheerleaders table and waited for them to acknowledge me, when they did I scooped up the applesauce from one of their trays and threw it at the head cheerleader. This caused a huge food fight to break out.

I saw the principle walk into the cafeteria and I smirked at him. He called me over and led me into his office.

"Explain," he demanded, sitting behind his wood desk.

"I started the food fight," I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"This issue doesn't seem to be bothering you, do you have anything else to say for yourself before I punish you?" Mr. Henderson asked me.

"No," I replied, looking at my fingernails.

"Fine," he grumbled, "one week of detention, starting tomorrow. I'm very disappointed in you Ms. Mortiz, you were always a good student."

"What can I say," I said, smiling, "something's change."

"You can go, I'm going to be calling your parents," he informed me, opening his office door.

"Fine," I replied, walking out of his office and going into my classroom.

~!~

"Alright, I'll bust you out of the house when you get home, okay?" Alex asked me while we were walking out of the high school.

"Got it," I replied, "there's Candi, I'll see you soon, bye!" Then I kissed Alex's cheek and ran over to where Candi was parked.

"Hello," she greeted me, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," I replied, wondering if the school had called my dad yet.

I got my answer soon enough, when we pulled into the driveway my dad was standing in the doorway of the house, and he face was flushed. Which meant one thing: he was boiling mad.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a SAD chapter, fair warning. But I like it, so I hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story **

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Dani POV

I walked into my house, with my dad and Candi following me. As Candi was shutting our front door I saw Zack's truck pull into Alex's driveway, so I turned to my parents, deciding to get this over with.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" My dad yelled at me, punching my arm.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not meaning it.

"Your sorry?" Candi spat at me, then she slapped me across my face. For a petite girl she could really slap people, I thought.

"Dad, I won't do it again!" I screamed, and I felt the tears come into my eyes.

"You said that the last time!" He shouted at me, then he kicked my shin, making me fall to the floor. "You better mean it this time, or else," he threatened. Then, with one last kick to my ribs, he left the house.

"Go to your room!" Candi demanded, following after him.

I did what I was told to do, clutching my side as I ran up the stairs. I knew my rib wasn't broken (my dad had broken them before) they was just really bruised. The same thing went for my arm, where a black and blue mark was starting to form.

When I opened my bedroom door I almost screamed.

Rian, Zack, Kara, Jack and Alex were all sitting on my bed, and when they saw me, their jaws dropped.

"Oh my God," Alex whispered, getting off of the bed and walking over to me. "Give us a minute, you guys," he choked out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay," Rian replied, lowering himself out of my window. Everyone else followed his example.

Once they were outside I threw myself into Alex's arms, starting to sob onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, tears falling down my face.

"Don't be, first thing's first, are you okay?" He asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"Just really bruised," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Alright," he sighed, hugging me again. "Where?"

"Well, obviously, my face," I pointed to the red mark on my cheek, "then on my arm," I showed him my bruise, "then my ribs," I pulled up my shirt.

Alex whistled, gently stroking my ribs, and I laid my head on his chest.

"This has to stop," he mumbled into my hair, laying his hands on my hips.

"I know," I whispered, "but I can't stop it."

"Have you thought about calling the cops?" Alex asked.

I nodded my head, "but then what? My grandparents died two months ago, that leaves my aunt in Florida, and she doesn't like me."

"You could stay with me," he whispered in my ear.

"You can't get custody of me, only family, I looked it up," I replied, starting to cry again.

"Okay," he sighed, "hold on." He walked over to my window, and stuck his head out, "I'm not going to rehearsal," he called, then shut my window.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, walking over to my bed and sitting on it, holding my ribs.

"Yes I did, you're positive their not broken?" Alex asked, sitting next to me and draping an arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt enough to be broken," I answered, leaning into him.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I sighed when he pulled back, and I saw him smirk.

"What?" I inquired.

He didn't answer me, but he pressed his lips to mine. My eyelids fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly rubbed my back and I smiled, he knew that relaxed me.

Both of us pulled back, breathing heavily, and I laid my head on his chest.

"Still doesn't mean anything?" Alex asked, and I could tell he was sad.

"No," I replied, starting to cry again, Alex hugged me tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex is such a sweetheart in this chapter, so I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

When I woke up the next morning my whole body was sore, and I had to sit on the edge of the bed to catch my breath.

"You're fine," I whispered to myself, then I got up to get dressed.

I changed into a Warped Tour hoddie, (that Alex had left a my house over a year ago) and some basketball shorts, then I slipped my feet into my flip flops and I walked into my bathroom.

Almost the whole right side of my face was red, so I was gentle when I put on my makeup.

"Ready?" Candi asked me, walking into my bathroom.

"Yeah," I grumbled, grabbing my bag and walking down the stairs.

My ribs were killing me today, but I expected that, my dad had kicked me really hard this time.

When Candi pulled up to my school, everyone was getting out of Zack's truck, so I winked to them, and then I walked inside.

They must have gotten my hint because as soon as I reached my locker, they were running down the hallway, heading straight for me.

"What the hell!" Rian yelled, pulling me into a hug, "Alex won't tell us what's going on."

"I can't tell you guys here," I whispered, opening my locker, "wait until we get into detention."

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Kara said, dragging the guys down the hallway.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked me, taking his books out of his locker.

"Really, really, sore," I replied, holding my ribs.

"Still hurt?" He inquired, closing his locker door and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yeah," I sighed, "but it'll be fine."

Alex rolled his eyes, "typical Dani answer, it'll be fine."

"It will!" I yelled, "Alex let it go, neither of us can fix this, so let's just drop it!"

"Alright," he said, opening the detention door for me.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a seat next to Kara, and behind Jack. Alex sat in front of me.

"Talk," Rian stated, who was sitting on my left side.

I looked at everyone, then I took a deep breath and started to tell them about my dad's abuse.

~!~

"Are you okay, Dani? I mean yesterday you looked messed up," Jack said, grabbing my hand and making me face him.

"I'm sore, but I'll be fine," I replied, looking at my friends who had worry in their eyes. "I promise."

"Okay," Kara whispered, "if there's ever anything I can do, call me."

"I will. Don't worry guys, once I'm 18 this will end," I said, smiling at the thought.

"Okay, can we talk about something else?" Alex asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Jack answered, then started to rant about how we should let him drive home today.

I pulled on Alex's hair, which made him turn around, he leaned into my shoulder.

"What?" He whispered, taking my hand.

"My rib is killing me," I confessed, rubbing my side.

"Like, as in broken?" He asked, getting serious.

This was one of the reasons I loved Alex, once it came to things like this, he got completely serious and knew just what to do. He's even brought me to the hospital a few times.

"No, like, last time, when they were broken, they hurt worse," I explained, rubbing my head, all of this was giving me a headache.

"I don't care, when lunch comes we're going to the hospital," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Do we have to?" I whined, I hated going to hospitals, they always asked me how I got hurt and I always had to lie.

"Yes," he replied, "hey Zack, can I borrow your keys?"

"Yeah, here," Zack threw the keys to Alex, "why?"

"Once lunch comes we're outta here," Alex answered, shoving the keys in his back pocket.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rian asked, eyeing me.

"He's taking me to the hospital," I grumbled, laying my head on the desk.

"We're coming," Kara demanded.

"No. Don't get me wrong you guys, but Alex is the only one allowed. He's done it before, and he knows what lie to tell that way the doctors don't call my parents," I explained, frowning at their sad faces. "I would take you guys, really, I would, but," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, but you'll tell us what's going on, right?" Jack asked me, pouting.

"Of course, as soon as we know something, we'll call," I promised them, getting up to give all of them hugs.

~!~

As soon as the lunch bell rang, we all ran out of the detention classroom, heading for the cafeteria.

Alex and I split from our 'group' once the school's front doors were in sight, and we ran out of them, heading for Zack's pickup truck.

I lifted myself into the truck, grunting at the pain when I jumped.

"And I can't persuade you out of this?" I asked Alex, when we were fifteen minutes away from the hospital.

"Nope," he replied.

"I hate it when you actually make the right decisions," I mumbled, looking out the window.

"You're always telling me to grow up," Alex said, pulling into the emergency room parking lot.

"Well, I take it back," I snapped, getting out of the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a really sweet chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are LOVED!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"So what do you think doc? Will she live?" Alex dramatically asked, walking into my examination room.

Dr. Parker laughed, "she'll be fine. Some bruised ribs, but she'll live."

"Good," Alex replied, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Alright Dani, I'm going to write you a prescription for the pain, and tape up your ribs," Dr. Parker said, holding up some medical tape.

I nodded and pulled up my shirt, wincing at how tight he was wrapping the tape around me. Alex pulled me closer to him and I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Done," the doctor stated, pulling my shirt down. I rolled my shoulders and realized how limited my movement was, now that the tape was wrapped around my stomach. "I'm going to get your release forms."

"Thanks," I replied, watching the doctor leave the room.

Alex jumped up on the metal table I was seated on, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You can't piss your dad off anymore," Alex whispered, taking my hand.

"I know," I mumbled, leaning into him.

"Okay," the nurse said, walking into my room, "here are your forms, just sign on the dotted line," she handed me a pen and I signed it, "do you want me to call your parents?"

"No," I replied, "I'll tell them when I get home."

"Alright," she replied, "feel better and stay away from those stairs at school," she scolded me, holding open the door for Alex and I.

"Oh, she will," Alex said, leading me out of the emergency room.

"Thank you," I mumbled, giving Alex a big hug.

"Anything for you," he replied, rubbing my back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," I replied, opening Zack's truck door. Alex helped me into the truck, and I smiled at him.

"I'll fill your prescription after rehearsal today," Alex said, speeding toward our school.

"Okay, you'll tell them what's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll be over around seven tonight, leave your window open."

"You got it, now drive faster," I demanded, starting to worry if we would make if back to school before it let out for the day.

"That, I can do," he said, starting to drive at 80 mph.

When we got to school, the final bell was ringing, so Alex and I ran out of the truck and sprinted to the entrance of the school.

When all of our classmates started to exit the school I blended in with the crowd, walking out to the parking lot to find Candi.

"Took you long enough," she spat at me, when I got into her car.

"Sorry," I mumbled, putting my seatbelt on.

"Whatever," she replied, starting to blast pop music from her radio. I almost groaned, I hate pop music.

I slammed the car door shut when Candi pulled into our driveway, and I ran into the house.

"Hello Daniella," my father greeted me, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," I replied, starting to walk up the staircase.

"Wait," my dad called after me, and I stopped.

"What's up?" I asked him, walking into the living room.

"I wanted to make sure you understood two things about being grounded," I nodded my head, "one, you can't go to your play this Thursday, and two, you can't go to the concert on Friday."

"What?" I shouted, "dad, I'm the lead!"

"Are you disagreeing with me?" My dad asked, standing up.

"No," I sighed, "you're right."

"That's what I thought, now up to your room," My dad said, pushing me up the stairs.

I walked into my room, and sat on my bed, sighing at how empty it felt. I laid down on my pillow, and I felt something crinkle under my head. When I got up I saw that there was a note, and I opened it, smiling when I recognized Alex's chicken scrawl handwriting.

_Hey baby, _

_Hope you're feeling a little better! When I bring your medicine over I'm staying, so pick out some movies for us to watch. See ya at seven!_

_Love, Alex _

I smiled and slipped the note into my pocket, then I walked over to my bookshelf, starting to pick out some movies.

~!~

I was laying on my bed when I head grunting, so I sat up.

"Hey," Alex greeted me, coming in through my window.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" I asked him, moving over on the bed so he could lay down with me.

"Awesome, I can't wait until Friday," he replied, pulling me against his body.

"About that," I started, "I can't go."

"Why not?" He inquired, starting to rub my back.

"Parents said no, I can't even perform on Thursday," I mumbled, laying my head on his chest.

"That sucks, but hey, it won't matter once you're famous," he said, smiling.

"Very true," I agreed, kissing his cheek. Then I turned on my T.V, pressing play, so Pirates Of The Caribbean would start.

~!~

"It's twelve, we should go to bed," I said to Alex, who looked like he was fighting sleep.

"Yeah," he agreed, snuggling up to my pillow.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, opening the bottle that held my pills. I popped one and grimaced, they tasted horrible.

"I really don't understand how you take pills without water," Alex said, watching me.

"You learn," I replied, getting into bed.

Alex wrapped his arms around my waist, and I sighed into his chest.

"Love ya, and thank you for everything Alex, you're such a sweetheart," I mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"Eh, it was easy," he shrugged, "love you, too, night," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I smiled then fell asleep, holding Alex tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Dani, wake up," Alex whispered in my ear, and I opened my eyes.

"I'm up," I grumbled, sitting up in my bed.

"Alright, I gotta go, I'll see you at school," Alex said, then he kissed my forehead.

"Bye," I replied, getting up to get ready for school.

My whole body was stiff today, but that was probably because of the medical tape wrapped around me.

I got dressed in a Glamour Kills shirt (a new brand that Alex and I found at Warped Tour this year) some black skinny jeans, and my grey Converse shoes.

When I walked into my bathroom I was surprised when I looked in the mirror. The redness from Candi's slap had faded away, so I only put on my eyeliner.

I grabbed my phone off of my dresser, and taking a pain pill, I ran out of my room.

Candi was standing outside of my door, so she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs and out of the house.

"I hate taking you to school," she complained, backing out of our driveway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I want an education," I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Bitch," I heard her mumble, and I had to swallow the comeback I wanted to yell at her.

When we reached the school I jumped out of the car, and I ran inside, the bell ringing just as I made it inside the detention room.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kara shouted at me, pulling me into a hug.

"It takes a lot to hurt me," I said, pulling away from her and sitting in the desk in front of Alex's.

"Hey," he mumbled, opening up his textbook.

"Hey," I replied, "do you need help?"

"Yes please," he moaned, shoving the book toward me.

"Okay. Anyone else need help?" I asked my friends, who were all staring blank-faced at their own textbooks.

"Hell yes," Jack said, pulling his desk next to mine. Everyone else did the same thing, and now I was in the middle of a circle, with everyone facing me.

"Alright," I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day.

~!~

Just like I thought, the day dragged on forever.

I really don't mind helping the guys, but it's almost like watching preschoolers.

Between Jack asking stupid questions, Alex getting distracted by the new song he was writing, Zack just nodding when I asked him a question, and Rian and Kara constantly staring at each other, it was hard not to scream at them.

When the final bell rang I sighed, rolling my shoulders.

"Hard day?" Alex asked me, rubbing my back.

"You have no idea," I replied, grabbing his hand and walking out of the classroom.

"Well I think I can help with that," Alex said, leading me out of school.

"How's that?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"My parents and your parents are going out to dinner together tonight, and you're coming over to my house as soon as their gone," Alex explained.

"Oh my God," I jumped on him, "thank you."

"No problem," he whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly.

"Okay," I said, pulling away from him, "I see Candi, I gotta go."

"Alright bye!" Alex yelled, running to Zack's truck and jumping into the bed of it.

I walked over to Candi's car and got in, not saying anything. She just sighed and started driving home.

When we got home my dad was in the living room, watching T.V.

"Hey sweetie," he said, giving me a hug, "we're going to be going out with the Gaskarth's tonight and we should be home around eight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "have fun. I'm going to go do my homework, come up when you leave."

"You got it," my dad called after me, and I slammed my bedroom door shut.

He can be so two-faced, I thought.

I checked the time on my clock and sighed, time for another pill. I popped it in my mouth and grimaced, they should really learn to make favored pills.

I had already finished all of my homework, so I laid on my bed, letting my mind wonder.

Eventually, I ended up thinking about Alex. He was so incredibly sweet, and I could tell that he had feelings for me. Just like I had feelings for him. But how could you not? He's sexy, caring, has the best voice in the whole word, and, at times, could be smart. With every bone in my body I wished I could date him, because I knew I was falling in love with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my dad knocked on my door.

"We're leaving," my dad announced, and I nodded my head. He sighed and walked out of my room. When I heard the front door close I ran to my window, and, making sure they were driving down the street, I ran out of my house and into Alex's. **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You all have been waiting for the chapter, so I hope you love it. It's my personal favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Hey Daniel," I greeted Alex's older brother, who was watching T.V in the living room.

"Hey sis, how're you?" He asked me, tearing his eyes from the show to look at me.

"Good and you?" I replied, slowly walking to the staircase.

"Fine," he sighed, "he's in his room."

"Thanks," I called at him, sprinting up the stairs.

When I walked into Alex's room, he was sitting on his bed, slowly strumming his guitar. He smiled when he saw me walk in.

"What's up?" He asked, setting his guitar on the floor and patting the spot next to him.

"Nothing," I replied, snuggling up next to him.

"Sounds like fun," he mumbled, turning on his T.V.

"Loads," I sarcastically said, smiling.

"America's Next Top Model!" Alex screamed, and I looked at him, arching my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why are you watching this?" I asked him, laughing.

"Let's see, gorgeous women modeling," he explained, smiling crookedly.

"Pig," I hit him upside the head and took the remote, starting to flip through the channels. I stopped on Bridezillas.

"Really? We're going to watch this?" Alex asked me, a pained expression in his face.

"Yes," I laughed, "deal with it."

"You guys!" Daniel yelled, running into Alex's room. "Pizza's here."

"Thanks," we replied, jumping off of the bed and sprinting down the stairs to get the food.

~!~

"I'm bored," Alex sighed, throwing the pizza box in the trash can.

"Same here," I agreed, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Bye, you guys!" Daniel yelled, running out of the house, heading to some party.

Alex walked into the living room and I grabbed his hands, "so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," he replied, "wanna go outside?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling him out of the house. I sat on the hood of his car and he followed my example, both of us laying down and cuddling together.

My breath was taken away when I looked up at the sky, where thousands of stars were twinkling, lighting up the night sky.

"Amazing," I mumbled, snuggling deeper in Alex's arms.

"Mhm," he breathed, starting to rub my back and I shivered.

I sighed, and kissed Alex's cheek, then I laid my head on his chest.

"Can we talk about that?" He asked, moving away from me so he was sitting up.

"Talk about what?" I inquired, drawing my knees up to my chin and resting my head on them.

"You know," he sighed, "us."

I looked at him, "there is no us, Alex."

"Please," he scoffed, "you know you like me."

"Yes," I agreed, "but you know why we can't be together."

"Yeah, and it's bull crap!" He yelled, "look at Rian and Kara, he's doing All Time Low, she's going to go to college, they haven't broken up."

I sat there speechless, he had never said that before. "Yeah, but Alex-"

I cut of by Alex pressing his lips to mine. I smiled and tangled my hands in his hair, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. He traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting our tongues tangle together.

Eventually we pulled back, and I sat up. At some point I fallen onto the car's hood.

"What was I saying?" I asked, laughing.

"Not sure," he shrugged, "but did I change your mind?"

"Almost," I confessed. "But then there's also my parents, not only do they hate you, but I'm also still grounded."

"Yeah, but they don't have to find out we're dating, and I still break into your room," he explained.

I looked up at the sky, thinking, then I looked back at Alex, "we'll try."

He broke into a grin, "you sure?"

"Yes," I whispered, throwing myself onto him.

Our lips met again, but this kiss was sweeter than the other one. I kissed him one more time, then I pulled back entirely.

Alex smiled and grabbed my hand, "how does it feel to be dating Alex Gaskarth?"

"It feels wonderful," I joked, jumping off of his car. "But I have to go, my parents are going to be coming home soon."

"Alright," he sighed, getting off of his car. "Want me to come over after our parents get home?"

"Yeah," I replied, giving him a hug. "See ya!"

I ran back to my house, and I locked the front door, that way my parents wouldn't find out that I left.

Then I went into my room, and turned on my computer, waiting for my parents to come home.

~!~

My parents came home around nine, an hour later than they told me. Which meant I could've spent an hour more with Alex. I smiled, thinking about him.

"Hey sweetie," my dad said, coming into my room.

"Hey," I replied, "how was dinner?"

"Fun. They convinced me to let you go to the concert on Friday," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Thank you!" I screamed, hugging him.

"No problem," he replied, pulling away from me. "Goodnight."

"Night," I called after him, turning off my computer.

After I heard his bedroom door slam shut downstairs, I walked over to my desk, finding a pen I didn't use. After I found one I opened up my window, and threw the pen at Alex's. He shoved his curtains aside and I waved him over. He smiled and started climbing out of window, and I pulled him into mine.

"Hello," he whispered in my ear, hugging me.

"Hey," I replied, dragging him over to my bed. "So guess what?"

"What?" He asked, turning on my T.V and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I get to go to your concert Friday," I replied, squeezing his hand.

His eyes lit up, "well you're going to love the new song."

"I can't wait," I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep," Alex mumbled, trailing his hand up and down my back, leaving goose bumps.

"Okay," I sighed, closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Dani," Alex started shaking me, "Dani."

"What?" I growled, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Your dad is practically breaking your door down," Alex stated, acting like this was no big deal.

"Then get in my closet!" I yelled at him, hitting the back of his head.

"I thought once you were my girlfriend you would stop hitting me," Alex muttered, getting in my closet and shutting the door.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, opening up my door.

"Took you long enough," my dad grumbled, coming into my room.

"What's wrong dad?" I inquired, hoping he didn't know that Alex was here.

"Family meeting," he replied, "get ready for school then come down."

"Okay," I replied, shutting my door when he left my room.

I opened the door to my closet, and I found Alex only in his boxers, looking through my clothes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, walking past him and starting to change.

"Do you realize that half of these clothes are mine?" He inquired, putting on some skinny jeans and a Good Charlotte band tee.

"Yep," I replied, slipping on some basketball shorts and a Bamboozle Road Show concert tee.

I was walking out of my closet when Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. He was getting down to the base of my throat when I had to bite my lip to stifle a moan.

I sighed, "Alex."

"Mhm," he mumbled, working his way back up to my shoulder.

"Stop," I said weakly, and unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Fine," he grumbled, heading over to my window. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me once before jumping out of my window.

I smiled, closed my window, then walked out of my room, heading downstairs.

Candi and my dad were sitting at the dinner table, so I pulled out a chair and joined them.

"What's going on?" I asked, suspicious.

"We're going to your Aunt Sara's for two weeks!" Candi screamed, clapping her hands.

"When?" I inquired, trying not to grimace. That lady seriously hated me, and she never told me why.

"Tomorrow!" My dad announced, smiling.

"You said I could go to the concert Friday!" I yelled, standing up from the table.

"Oh well, kiddo, it's not important anyway," My dad shrugged, "you'll pack when you get home from school."

"Fine!" I shouted, walking out of the house. I threw myself into Candi's car and I folded my arms over my chest, sulking.

"I don't see why you don't like Aunt Sara, she loves us," Candi said getting into the car, and pulling out of our driveway.

I didn't answer her, I just kept glaring out the car window.

When we pulled up to school, I ran out of the car, and started walking to my locker, knowing that Alex would be there.

"What's wrong babe?" Alex asked me, once he saw my facial expression.

"I'm going to visit the Aunt-from-hell tomorrow, for two weeks. My dad promised me I could go to your concert!" I yelled, walking into the detention room.

Alex didn't say anything, because he knew that anything he said would be the wrong thing, so he just pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.

I sighed, "thanks."

I sat down in a desk and Kara was looking at me wide-eyed.

"You're dating!" She screamed, running up to hug me.

"Yep," I choked out, trying to wriggle out of her tight hug.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling away from me.

"You're fine," I replied, and started giving all of the guys hugs, who were all holding their arms open for me.

After all of the excitement died down, we all sat around talking. I was sitting on Alex's lap, and Kara was smiling hugely at us.

"What?" I asked her, laughing.

"I'm just glad it's not awkward anymore," she confessed, shrugging her shoulders.

"It was awkward?" I inquired.

"Yeah," she replied, "you two liked each other, but you never did anything about it. The closest you two have come to dating in the four years that I've known you, was when you two went all 'friends with benefits' in tenth grade."

I blushed, "I forgot I told you about that."

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "you two were fuck buddies! And you didn't tell me?" Jack slapped Alex's arm.

"Is this hit Alex day? And I didn't tell you because it was really personal," Alex mumbled, blushing.

"So, we're best friends! That's it! My new best friend is Zack," Jack announced, and Zack's eyes went wide.

"What?" Rian asked, "what about me?"

I turned to Kara and we both started talking, totally tuning out the guys conversation.

~!~

"Alex, stop unpacking me," I demanded, putting the shirts Alex had thrown on my floor back into my suitcase.

"Fine," he grumbled, walking over to sit on my bed.

"Thank you," I sighed, walking into my closet to grab my skinny jeans.

I wish this day would last longer, I thought. It felt like school flew by today, and now I only had three hours before Alex and I would go to sleep, and then I wouldn't see him for two weeks.

I shoved the skinny jeans into my suitcase, then zipped it shut, leaning it against my bedroom wall. Then I jumped onto my bed, laying on Alex's chest.

"This sucks," he sighed.

"I agree," I said, starting to draw random things on his chest.

"That feels good," he whispered, and I smiled. "What are you drawing?"

"Hearts, smiley faces, music notes," I replied.

"Sounds like us," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I started moving my lips in sync with his, and I ended up on my back, with Alex hovering over me. He started kissing my neck again, and I pulled away.

"Alex, my parents are home," I whispered, kissing his lips again.

"Okay," he sighed, rolling off of me.

"Thank you," I replied, laying my head on his chest.

"No problem, now go to sleep, you have an early flight tomorrow," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, night Alex. Love you," I mumbled, lacing my legs together with his.

"Love you, too," he replied, and kissing my forehead, he closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well, and fell asleep to Alex's light snores.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: If you love me, or my stories, you WILL read this. LOL. Okay so, I was reading over a few of my kissing scenes between Dani and Alex, and I feel like I suck at them. Which is where you guys come in. I'm asking for your help, yep you, reader. In my next chapter I was planning on having a make-out scene between Dani and Alex, and I want you guys to write it. I don't care how far it goes, as long as it stays rated T. That's all that I ask. Just PM me your scene, and I'll pick my favorite one. The 'winner' will get all of the credit for the scene, and I will thank that person in the next chapter. So if you love me, you will do this. If you have any questions, just PM me. (Hint: I like long descriptive stuff, LOL) Enjoy and good luck!**

**By the way, this 'contest' of sorts will end tomorrow, 7/15. Around 12 in the afternoon, Florida time. (That's when I wake up LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Dani POV

1 Week Later

"I asked for lemon," Aunt Sara snapped at me, when I handed her the ice tea she asked for. Well, more demanded than asked.

"I'll go fix it," I mumbled, walking back inside the beach house. "Why am I doing this?" I yelled at myself, while I was taking the lemons out of the fridge. "Oh wait, it's because Sara is a bitch."

It's true, though. We had been here a week, and Aunt Sara had already turned me into her slave. I did her laundry, made her breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks, I walk her dog, and I do her grocery shopping.

The worst thing, though, was whenever I didn't do the right thing, Candi and my dad abused me. So now I had brand new bruises up and down my arm, and a really big one on my thigh.

"What's taking so long?" Sara screamed, so I sprinted out of the house and ran to where she laying by the pool.

"Here," I replied, setting the tea on the table beside her lounge chair.

"Thanks, that'll be all," she said, pointing to the house door. I rolled my eyes and walked back inside the house.

As much as I hated Aunt Sara, I had to admit that her house was nice.

It was a one-story house, but it was huge. The living room had a plasma T.V hanging on the wall, and a black sectional sofa that took up the whole room.

The kitchen had stainless steal appliances, and granite counter tops, not to mention a huge island in the middle.

I hadn't seen the rest of the rooms in the house, besides my bedroom, because Sara said she didn't trust me not to break anything.

But my bedroom, was amazing. It had a king-sized, push, white bed in the middle of the room, and a wood dresser pressed against the right wall. But my favorite thing was the balcony. It faced the

beach, so you could hear the waves, and it had one lounge chair, so I could lay out at night and think.

Which was what I was going to do, right now.

Last night Alex had called me, and he made a joke about me escaping and flying back to Baltimore.

I had laughed at it, but now I was seriously considering it.

I would wait until everyone went to bed, then I could hop over the balcony railing, and call a taxi to drive me to the airport. I knew Alex would pick me up in Baltimore, then we could stay at his house until my parents got home.

The more I started to think about this, the more I wanted to do it. So, I picked up my cell phone and called the nearest airport, wanting to know when the next flight to Baltimore was.

"Thank you," I said into the phone, hanging up.

The lady at the airport said the next flight was at one in the morning, and it was ten now. I knew my parents went to bed at twelve, so I decided to do it.

I called Rian instead on Alex, that way I could surprise him. Rian agreed to pick me up, so I started to pack my suitcase, getting more excited by the minute.

~!~

Around twelve my dad came in to say goodnight to me, and I played along, getting into bed and shutting off my light. As soon as I heard him and Aunt Sara shut their bedroom doors, I called a taxi and walked out to the driveway to wait for it.

* * *

**If you didn't read my authors note above, I highly suggest doing so. It would really mean a lot to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it moves the story along.**

******No one submitted a make-out scene, so I decided to cut that part out of this chapter, but I do have a little fluff at the end. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

******Oh, FYI, I am now a Beta Reader, so if any of you are looking for one, let me know! I'd be more than happy to help you! :)**

******Review!**

******

* * *

**  
Dani Pov

"Rian, I can not thank you enough for doing this!" I screamed, throwing myself on him in the middle of the airport.

"It's fine," he replied, hugging me back, "ready to go?"

"Hell yes," I said, starting to walk out of the airport, "you brought the van?" I whined.

"I don't get why you don't like this thing, she's the best," he said, patting the vans door.

I rolled my eyes, "I have a list of complaints about this thing, would you like to hear them?"

"No!" Rian cut me off, holding the vans door open for me.

I flipped him off and got in, slamming the door shut.

~!~

"Thanks, and I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said to Rian, getting out of the van.

"Okay, have a good night," he replied, then started to drive away, leaving me in Alex's driveway.

I smiled and walked up to the front door, knowing the door would be open.

I walked up the stairs to Alex's room, sighing when I saw his room. I normally made him clean his room, but it seemed that he decided since I was gone, he could start to live like a pig. Clothes were littering the floor, random pieces of paper were lying on his bed, and he was cuddling up with his guitar.

I sat on his bed, and slowly rubbed his back, knowing it would wake him up.

"Five more minutes mom," he groaned, pressing his face into his pillow.

"Do I look like your mom?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Dani!" Alex screamed, his eyes widening. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I escaped," I replied, moving his junk off of his bed and slipping under the covers.

"That's not smart," he whispered, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"Your parents are going to kill you, Dani. Your ribs are still a little messed up, imagine what they're going to do when they find out that you left?" Alex yelled, freaking out.

"I didn't think about that," I confessed, "but I'll figure something out, I promise."

"You promise?" Alex asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes," I answered, confident.

"Okay," he sighed, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I replied, hugging him.

"Hey wanna hear something really cool?" Alex asked me, and I nodded, "Hopeless Records is talking to us about signing with them."

My eyes widened, "oh my God," I shrieked, "congratulations!" I kissed him.

"Thanks, it's so cool! We a huge meeting on Friday, do you think you would be interested in coming?" Alex asked, hopeful.

"Of course," I replied, hugging him, "anything for you."

"Thanks, after we get signed, which I know we will," he said, getting cocky, "we're going to find you a manager, so you can start acting."

"Thanks babe," I smiled, "that's sweet. But let's take it one step at a time, we'll focus on your career first."

"Well, if you insist," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

I kissed him back, then pulled away from him, laughing at his pout.

"You think it's funny?" He asked me, a weird look in his eye. I nodded and he started to tickle me.

"Alex," I gasped, "stop."

"Will you give me a kiss?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes," I replied, getting up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. He kissed me back, and licked my lip, begging for entrance. I smiled and pulled back, laying down on his bed.

"Tease," he grumbled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You know it," I replied, laying my head on his chest. "Love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, now go to sleep," Alex whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, kissing his neck once before I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I LOVE this chapter, so I hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

1 Week Later

"Oh my God, I'm so nervous," Alex mumbled, buttoning up his shirt.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "you'll be fine," I kissed his shoulder.

"You look gorgeous," Alex complimented me, spinning me in a circle.

"Thanks," I blushed, straitening out my dress. I was wearing a simple navy blue, spaghetti-strap dress that came up to my knee, but on the hem of the dress little jewels were hanging off. I had also curled my hair for the occasion.

"Dani, Alex!" Mrs. Gaskarth called through Alex's bedroom door, "we're leaving!"

"Coming," I said, opening his door and following her down the stairs and out of the house.

Mr. Gaskarth was already in the car, waiting for us, so Alex and I got into the back, and I took a deep breath. There was a very huge chance my boyfriend's band was about to be signed to a major record company.

Then what? I thought. Would I go with him, or would I purse my dreams? I almost groaned in confusion.

"Here we go," Alex said, and I looked out the window, we were at the Hopeless Record headquarters. I must of been to busy thinking to notice anything, I thought.

I got out of the car, and gripped Alex's hand, then we all walked inside.

The building was very busy when we walked into the lobby, with people wearing headsets, yelling, and running around us. I even saw a few people chasing after each other, screaming at them. I looked over to Alex and he looked like he was trying not to laugh, I rolled my eyes. He was easily amused. Like, for his 15th birthday, he asked me to get him bubble wrap, and nothing else. He was playing with it for over a week before I got him to throw it away.

"Have you've been helped yet?" A girl asked us, looking concerned.

"No," Mrs. Gaskarth replied, arching her eyebrow.

"Oh," the girl gulped, "do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," Mr. Gaskarth replied, "it's under All Time Low."

"Oh!" The girl yelled, "the rest of your party is already here, follow me."

She started leading us down a bunch of hallways and we stopped outside Conference Room 3.

"Here we are," she announced, holding the door open for us, "good luck."

Inside the room was a round wood table, and the rest of the band and their parents were sitting around it, along with three men in black suits.

Alex and I sat beside Jack, and all three of us shared a look that said, "holy shit, this is happening."

"Shall we talk business?" One of the men asked, and we all turned our attention to him.

~!~

"Just sign on the dotted line," Mr. Tom (a manager for Hopeless) said, and handed the guys a contract and a black pen.

The guys all took turns signing the contract, and Alex handed it back to Mr. Tom.

"Congratulations," Mr. Tom announced, "you are now officially a band. I'll email you the Warped Tour dates later in the day. Good luck!" Then, shaking all of our hands, he and his two colleagues left the room.

"Holy shit," Alex mumbled, and all at once the band and I started screaming and jumping up and down.

I pulled Alex to me, and we started kissing, the band groaning. I pulled back and glared at them, "shut up."

"Ignore them," Alex growled, starting to kiss me again. I smiled into his lips and pulled back.

"Later," I whispered in his ear and he smirked.

Mrs. Merrick cleared her throat, and we all looked at her. "All of us parents have thought about this, and we're letting you guys party at my house. Just don't invite anyone else over, got it?"

"Yes!" We all screamed, hugging her.

She gave me the keys to her car, "you're the most responsible, I trust you."

"Thanks," I mumbled, starting to blush.

"Let's go!" Jack yelled, holding the door open for us.

We all ran out of the room and to the car, all of us hopping in.

I got to the Merrick house fairly quickly, mostly because I was speeding, but we tried not to dwell on that.

Zack opened his front door and went straight to the kitchen, to find the alcohol.

~!~

Several tequila shots, and beers later, Alex and I were very drunk.

At twelve Rian (who didn't drink) drove Jack, Alex, and I home, and Alex and I stumbled out of the car.

We both ran into my house, not wanting to disturb Alex's parents, and as soon as we were in my living room we were making out.

I slipped Alex's shirt off of him, and he did the same to my dress, and we fell onto my couch kissing. Alex was just getting ready to take off my bra, when someone cleared their throat.

My eyes widened when I saw my dad and Candi standing in the entry hallway, who must have just gotten home from the airport. **  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys have been waiting for this chapter, so I you love it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Oh fuck," I mumbled, pulling away from Alex and sitting on the couch, Alex did the same and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What. The. Hell!" My dad screamed, his face getting red.

"How was your trip?" I asked him, smirking.

"Dani," Alex whispered in my ear, "play nice."

I gritted my teeth, knowing he was right.

"How was our trip? How dare you!" Candi shrieked, "I can't even stand here!" The she ran out of the living room and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"What are you still doing here?" My dad spat at Alex.

I saw Alex smirk, "I'm making sure you don't abuse my girlfriend."

"He knows?" My screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, he's known since the beginning," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have crossed a line Dani," my dad said, "you leave Florida without telling me, I catch you about ready to have sex on my couch, and you tell your boyfriend," my dad glared at Alex, "that we abuse you."

I thought about it, "yep, that's about it. But you missed a few things, first, Alex comes into my room every night, we've dating for about a month, I'm going on tour with him this summer, and if you ever hit me again, I'm calling the cops."

"Oh really?" My dad asked, walking over to me.

I stood up, "yeah."

Then my dad punched me in the stomach, I doubled over, and I saw Alex pull out his cell phone, dialing 911, then he ran to the door. My dad ran after him, but I beat him to the door, and I locked it.

My dad continued to beat me, but I started to fight back. I dodged his punches and kicks, and I even slapped him in the shoulder.

The police arrived minutes later, and I ran to the door, shaking my dad off of my arm. I unlocked it and ran outside and into Alex's embrace.

"Thank you," I sobbed into his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead.

I saw the police men go into my house and they brought my dad and Candi outside, both of them handcuffed. I smiled when I saw them get thrown into police cars, and I waved at them when the cars started to drive down my street, heading for jail.

"Excuse me, Miss, we need to ask you some questions," a police man said, and I followed him into my house.

~!~

I didn't take long for everyone in the band to find out what happened, and they all came to my house.

"Can you tell your team to let my friends in?" I asked Detective Long, who had been asking me questions about my parents for two hours now.

"The ones screaming and threatening my men?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Their fine," he called to some police man, and he let Jack, Rian and Zack come into my house.

They all ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I kissed them all on their cheeks and laughed when Jack picked me off of the floor.

"Dani," Rian said, laughing, "do you want my sweatshirt?"

"My God, yes," I replied, relieved, "they won't let me go upstairs and get one, because the house is a 'crime scene'," I explained, slipping his hoddie over my head.

"Why didn't you just put your dress back on?" Zack asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"It's kinda ripped," I blushed, looking at Alex, who was talking with a detective.

"Nice," Jack said, laughing.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Well," Detective Long announced to the room, "we're done here. Dani, where are going to stay?"

I looked to Alex, and he nodded, "with the Gaskarth's."

"Okay," the detective sighed, "I'll call you when the court date is set, until then, goodbye." Then he and his team left, leaving my house empty.

"Thank you," I said to the guys, "group hug!"

The guys smiled and wrapped themselves around me, surrounding me with love.

"Anything for you," Alex whispered, grabbing my hand.

"Ugh, get a room," Jack groaned, pulling away from our hug. Rian and Zack did the same.

"Screw you," I mumbled, hugging Alex.

"Okay," Rian said, breaking up our 'fight', "Dani will you be okay tonight?"

"Yes," I replied, positive. "And I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to school tomorrow."

"I knew it," Alex groaned, "nothing I can say will stop you?"

"Nope," I replied, popping my lips on the 'p'.

"Okay, well if that's the case we have to go to bed," Zack said, checking his watch.

"Alright, I love you guys," I gushed, giving them one more hug before they pulled out of my driveway.

Alex led me over to his house, and we walked in. His parents weren't up, but I knew I would have to talk to them tomorrow.

I entered his room and I collapsed on his bed, closing my eyes. Alex got under the covers and I pressed myself as close and I could to him.

He kissed my lips for a second, then sighed. "I love you, Dani, and I'm so proud of you for doing that."

"I'm proud of you too, let's not forget, you got signed today!" I yelled, laughing at how crazy this day got since this morning.

"It's going to be insane," he said, a wistful look in his eye.

"I know," I agreed, "I'm going to go to bed, love you, Alex."

"Love you, too," he whispered, then started to rub my back. I feel asleep almost immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Note at the bottom! It's a MUST read!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

Needless to say when I woke up in the morning, I was confused. I was feeling excited, nervous, sad, scared, and my head was pounding from a hangover, which wasn't helping me, I needed to think.

"Morning," Alex moaned, rolling out of bed.

"How's you head?" I asked him, wondering if he felt as bad as I did.

"Pounding," he replied, grabbing the Advil, and taking a pill, he threw the bottle to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a pill.

"So how are you?" Alex asked me, and I knew he wasn't talking about my headache.

"I'll be fine," I whispered, taking his hand, "I feel bad on some level, but it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, it was," Alex sighed, "c'mon, we gotta get ready for school."

I nodded my head and got out of bed, entering his closet. I took out his skinny jeans and a Blink-182 hoddie, and changed into them. I threw my hair into a sloppy bun, then waited for Alex to finish getting ready.

"Finally," I groaned, when Alex walked out of bathroom, his hair looking perfect, as usual.

"How is it, you take two seconds to get ready, and you look perfect?" Alex mumbled, leaning down to kiss me.

I pecked his lips, then walked out of his room, "it's a secret."

Alex rolled his eyes, then opened up the front door, both of us walking out to his car and getting in.

On the way to school I started to think about my acting career. Alex got his dream, so why couldn't I have mine?

I had never told anybody, not even Alex, that my drama teacher had given me a card for a management company, and that I had called them. I got offered a manager, but I had never called the company back.

Should I do it? I thought. If I do, then I'll have to move out to California, I wouldn't be able to go on tour with Alex and the guys, and I was risking my relationship with Alex.

I sighed, if only life was easy.

"You okay?" Alex asked me, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied, getting out of the car. "I'll meet you in detention, I have to go talk to my drama teacher."

"Alright," Alex said, warily, "see you then."

I nodded my head and ran inside, heading for the drama department.

My instructor was on stage, reading over a play book, and I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Dani! How are you?" Mr. Peters asked me, walking off stage.

I loved Mr. Peters, not only was he the coolest teacher in the whole world, he also cared for his students. He reminded me of a chubby Santa Claus, except Mr. Peters is in his late 50's.

"Can we talk?" I asked him, sitting down in the theater chairs.

"Of course," he answered, sitting next to me, "what's wrong?"

I sighed, "Alex and the guys got signed to Hopeless Records yesterday, and don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic for them. But it got me thinking, should I start my career? I mean, I love Alex, but I wanna act. If I do act, then I have to move. If I move, I'm not with Alex anymore, God, I'm so confused."

Mr. Peters smiled softly at me, and took my hands, "I have one question for you: do you want to act?"

"Of course, it's my dream," I replied, wondering why he asked me that.

"Then that's you answer," Mr. Peters whispered, "if you and Alex are meant to be, then you'll work it out. Follow your dream, you deserve it."

I nodded, thinking deeply, "thanks. Listen, I gotta go, but thank you, I'll think about it."

"Good luck," he replied and I smiled.

"I'll need it," I said, leaving the theater and leaning against the lockers outside. "What do I do?" I yelled, banging my head against the locker.

I sighed and walked out of the school, heading towards my own home. I opened the door and sat on the couch, hugging a pillow.

I started to cry, and soon I was sobbing, because I knew what I needed, and wanted, to do.

Drying my eyes, I took out my cell phone and called the agency, asking for Mr. Ford.

"Hello," he answered, and I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Mr. Ford, it's Dani," I said, knowing he would remember me.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I have. I'll be on the next flight to California, see you then!" Then I hung up, starting to cry again.

I stumbled into my kitchen, finding a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote:

_I'm so sorry, I have to have my own career. _

_I love you forever!_

_Dani _

Then I ran up my stairs, and started to pack my clothes. When I finished with my closet I ran next door, grateful Alex's parents weren't home. I took a hoddie from his closet, then I attached the note I wrote to his dresser mirror, knowing he would see it when he entered his room.

I left his room, for the last time, and I walked down to the driveway, getting into the taxi I had called to take me to the airport.

Looking out of the back window, I started to cry again, watching Alex's house get farther and farther away.

* * *

**I'm sorry to say that this story is over, but I'm going to start the sequel right now! I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**


End file.
